This invention relates to a liquid fuel gasification device for a liquid fuel combustion apparatus in which liquid fuel is sprayed in an atomized or mist form into an elevated temperature air flow under high pressure and increased whereby the fuel can be efficiently and perfectly gasified.
Liquid fuels such as petroleum-origin fuels have been burnt in various systems and the fuel combustion systems are now generally classified into the pressure-spray, vaporization and gasification systems. These fuel combustion systems have their inherent advantages and disadvantages. The pressure-spray system presents the problem relating to noise and the vaporization system presents the problem relating to slowness in response speed. The third or gasification method also has the following disadvantages because the system has been heretofore based on the conception that the fuel is simply gasified by means of heating wires or the like and these disadvantages are:
1. It takes a rather long time to remove the gas.
2. The combustion of fuel is frequently interrupted because both liquid and gas coexist in the gasification device.
3. The service life of the compenents of the gasification device is relatively short because the fraction having a high boiling point remains in the gasification device.
4. Consumption of electric energy is substantial because the fuel is gasified by electric heating.